


Drive Me Insane

by walkalittleline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college roommates AU with dumb boys and messy handjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Insane

It's two months into the semester when he finally snaps. His roommate has left his shoes in the middle of the floor again, which has led to him tripping over them in the dark _again_ , only this time it ends with him falling hard and banging his knee painfully on the corner of his bed, prompting a string of furious curse words and oaths to cause his roommate bodily harm from him.

He sits there, seething and planning out exactly what he's going to say to Jean when he gets back from his study group, nursing his already bruising knee. He's there for over an hour before the door finally opens and his roommate slouches in looking mildly bored as usual but clearly strained from studying.

He stops with his jacket halfway off when he spots Eren sitting on the edge of his bed in the semi-darkness, quirking an eyebrow at him as he drops his bag onto the floor and shrugs his jacket off entirely.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" he says, clearly disinterested, and toes off his shoes, kicking them off and leaving them in the middle of the floor as he moves to flick on his own desk lamp, which flows yellow and makes the room more warmly lit than it had been with just the stark white glare of Eren's light.

The sight of the worn, fading sneakers lying in the middle of the room snaps something in Eren and he curls his hands into fists, trying to calm himself with a slow, deep breath. It doesn't help.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he practically growls, pushing himself swiftly to his feet when Jean gives him a flat, nonplussed look that still somehow manages to be condescending.

"Excuse me?" he says, eyeing Eren, eyebrows raised.

"How hard is it," Eren snaps, "to put your fucking shoes somewhere other than the middle of the floor?"

"What?" Jean replies, sounding amused by his irritation, which only grates harder on Eren's nerves.

"Your fucking shoes!" Eren says loudly, bending down to pick up the offending sneakers and shake them in Jean's face. "Do you know how many times I've tripped over them? Look!" He gestures down at his knee and the bruise forming over one side. 

Jean's eyes drift down lazily for a moment before lifting back to Eren's face.

"Well maybe you should watched where you're walking," he says, tone clipped. "It's not my fault you can't pay attention."

"I can't watch where I'm walking when it's  _dark_ ," Eren says, jabbing his finger upwards at the overhead light that hasn't worked for a month.

"Well, it's also not my fault maintenance is shitty," Jean retorts with a shrug.

Eren snarls in frustration. He stomps resolutely over to the window, Jean watching with mild interest, yanks it open, and throws Jean's sneakers out into the night air, slamming the window shut again before they even smack the pavement two stories below.

"What the hell, Jaeger?" Jean shouts, expression turning from detached to furious in half a second. He shoves passed Eren to tug the window open and lean out, yelling at someone on the sidewalk below not to touch his shoes. Eren resits the urge to tip him the rest of the way out.

"What the hell?" Jean repeats when he pulls back inside, pushing at Eren's shoulders and forcing him back a few steps.

"Well maybe that will teach you a lesson," Eren replies, pushing him back. "About how not to be a pig. And while we're on the subject, when you jerk off, could you at least do it while I'm out of the room? Because it's really hard to fall asleep while you're moaning like a dying cow three feet away."

Jean somehow simultaneously pales and turns bright red, splotchy color high on his cheeks while the rest of his face drains. He splutters for a few seconds before his face twists furiously again, brows knitted tightly and teeth bared.

"You're one to talk," he cries. "You've got your stupid sister and that pain in the ass Armin in here at all hours!"

"It's not  _my_  fault you don't have any friends," Eren sneers.

"I have plenty of friends," Jean says, almost petulantly. 

"Oh of course," Eren laughs. "How could I forget about Marco. You know your little crush is getting borderline pathetic."

"Shut up," Jean snarls, and Eren smirks at being able to hit a nerve.

"And don't talk to me about pathetic crushes," Jean continues. He adopts a high-pitched, whiny voice. " _Oh Professor Levi, you're so wonderful. You're so smart, Professor Levi. Let me suck your dick, Professor Levi!_ "

"I don't have a crush," Eren snaps, though he knows the growing warmth in his cheeks is giving him away. He can't help that their physics professor is young and attractive, though.

Jean lets out a bark of laughter.

"At least I'm not a spoiled brat," Eren says, poking the other boy hard in the chest. "At least I don't need my daddy to buy me good grades because I'm too lazy to work for them myself."

He knows by the way Jean's face darkens that he's gone too face, but he's too angry and pumped on adrenaline to care, and when Jean growls out a low, "fuck you" and shoves him roughly, Eren pushes back even harder.

And just like that they're fighting, grappling and clawing at each other as they each try to gain the upper hand. Jean manages to use his size to wrestle Eren into a headlock, grinning triumphantly, but letting out a pained " _oomph_ " when Eren elbows him hard in the stomach.

He grunts and clutches at his gut, winded, and Eren uses the opportunity to try and twist him around and pin his arm behind his back, though Jean ends up tripping over his own feet in the process and they both go toppling back onto Eren's bed in a heap of tangled limbs.

Eren scrambles up onto his knees before Jean can pull out from under him. He grabs Jean's wrists and pins them down on either side of his head, hovering over his hips and crowing victoriously when Jean tries to sit up onto to get pushes down into the mattress again.

Eren may be smaller, but he's not weak, and the combination of weight and gravity keeps Jean forced flat on the bed, panting heavily and scowling up at Eren. His hair is sticking up on end, face flushed pink and brow beaded with sweat, clothes rumbled and askew, though Eren is sure he looks no better.

It's been a long time since Eren's been in a fight—though then he'd been fighting bullies much bigger than him instead of an idiotic roommate—but he feels wired by the familiar rush of energy.

"Get  _off_ ," Jean growls, struggling to lift his arms and squirming against Eren's grip.

"Nah," Eren says with a shrug, smirking.

"God dammit, Eren!" Jean tries to buck his hips up and wriggling up the bed, letting out a frustrated sound.

"No you don't," Eren says with a laugh, sitting down heavily so his full weight is settled on Jean's hips.

He freezes, and feels Jean do the same under him, eyes widening and stomach jolting in surprise, Jean's fingers balling into tight fists and eyes darting anywhere but Eren's face, a dark blush spreading down his neck. Eren can feel his own skin prickling with heat, heart thudding loudly in his chest and breath hitching high in his throat.

Because Jean is  _hard_.

Eren can feel the other boy's cock against his ass through Jean's pants and his own thin, loose-fitting shorts, half-hard and pressed along the crease of Jean's thigh where it meets his hip.

Eren swallows thickly, chewing at his bottom lip. Jean finally meets his eyes, nostrils flared and expression hard, chin tilted up in challenge and chest still heaving slightly.

"What?" Jean snaps gruffly, though Eren can hear the faint uncertainty and humiliation behind his tone.

Eren hesitates, fingers still curled around Jean's wrists—though they're loosened now, and he knows Jean could easily free himself if he wanted—before giving an experimental roll of his hips.

He's rewarded with a hard, shaky exhale that trails into a soft whine from Jean, his jaw dropping open and his expression going slack. Eren's own cock twitches in his shorts and he grinds down again, watching Jean's eyes slide shut as his hips push up to meet Eren's and he whines louder.

Jean's eyes flutter open again and they stare at each other for a long minute, Jean's eyes flicking over Eren's face, pausing on his lips before he meets his eyes again.

Eren's not sure who moves first, maybe they move at the same time, but one second they're staring each other down and the next they're kissing. There's no finesse to it at all, their teeth clicking together and tongues licking hungrily into each other's mouths, and at some point Eren must have pulled his hands off Jean's wrists because they're currently both threaded tightly in Jean's hair, Jean's own hands roaming hotly over Eren's hips and up his shirt. 

His fingernails scratch over Eren's lower back, and Eren gasps into Jean's mouth, hips jerking down and fingers tugging sharply at Jean's hair.

" _Fuck_ ," Jean hisses, nipping at Eren's lower lip before kissing sloppily down his jaw to mouth at his neck, teeth dragging across his skin.

Eren tilts his head back, eyes sliding shut. Jean's hands slip down the back of his shorts and he groans as he squeezes roughly at his ass, rolling his hips up. Eren pulls at Jean's hair to force his head back to he can suck along the line of his throat, licking over his jaw and teasing his earlobe between his teeth.

"Off," Jean groans, shoving Eren's shirt up around his armpits and trying to pull it up over his head. Eren lifts his arms so he can slip it off completely, waiting for Jean to toss it aside before kissing him again, deep and dirty, one hand cupping Jean through his jeans, the heel of his hand digging into the hard line of his cock.

Jean groans and pushes Eren back so he can move into a sitting position. He yanks his shirt smoothly over his head and tosses it onto the floor on top of Eren's before taking hold of Eren's hips and pulling him more fully into his lap, hands splayed warmly on Eren's skin.

Eren rolls his hips down smoothly into Jean's lap, gripping at Jean's shoulders and tipping his head back, releasing a low sigh at the friction.

"Shit, h-hold on," Jean mutters, shifting Eren back slightly on his thighs so he can fumble with the button on his jeans. He tugs down the zipper with shaky fingers and slips his hand into his underwear, closing his eyes and groaning as he squeezes his cock before pulling it out to rest on his stomach.

Eren's suddenly struck by the fact that this is the first time he's seeing another boy's dick—well, he's seen plenty in porn, he's a teenage boy, but the first time he's seen one in person, and it's  _Jean's_. It's hard and flushed and beading precome and he can't stop from taking it in his hand and pumping it slowly in his loose fist. 

It's not really all that different from his own dick, but it feels heavy and foreign in his hand. He runs his thumb over the ridge and swipes across the slit, Jean groaning and squirming under him.

"Fuck, Eren, I'm—" He buries his face in Eren's shoulder, breathing ragged.

Eren lifts his hand to his mouth to lick across his palm and fingers. He grips Jean's dick again and squeezes at the base, stroking smoothly up the length and pressing his thumb under the head again. He feels more than hears Jean's muffled moan, feels the way the muscles in his stomach contract as he curls in on himself.

Eren continues pumping at his cock, quicker now, doing what he knows always works on himself—though he doesn't know if it will work on Jean; do dicks have preferences?

Jean seems to enjoy it just fine, however, rocking his hips up into the channel of Eren's fist, gripping hard at his hips when Eren twists his hand and rubs at the tip of Jean's dick.

Eren shoves his other hand down the front of Jean's pants to squeezes gently at his balls and Jean sobs dryly into his shoulder as he comes, spurting over his own stomach and Eren's fingers.

It's warm and slick—and a lot less gross than Eren imagined it would be—sliding down the back of his hand and easing the glide of his fist as he continues pumping Jean's dick until he finally stops shuddering and loosens his death grip on Eren's hips.

He whines quietly and pushes weakly at Eren's arm until he pulls his hand away. Eren stares at his hand for a few seconds, contemplating how gross Jean would think he is if he licked his fingers clean—he's curious, okay? He doesn't get a chance to, though, because Jean is suddenly tangling his fingers in his hair and dragging him into a kiss.

It's messy and there's too much tongue, but Eren can't manage to care because Jean's other hand is down his shorts and wrapped around his aching dick, jerking roughly. 

It's dry and Jean is squeezing almost too hard but he's so close he doesn't care, face turned into Jean's sweat-damp temple. Heat settles low in his belly and his balls tighten and then he's coming hard across Jean's hand.

He stutters out a breath against Jean's cheek, eyes drifting shut and fingers digging into Jean's shoulders. He sags in Jean's lap, head dropping to rest on his shoulder and arms falling limply to his sides.

He's not sure how long he sits there, breathing slowly evening out and heartrate steadying, though eventually his legs start to cramp up where they're bent on either side of Jean's thighs, and he shifts slightly with a soft sound of discomfort.

"Ugh," Jean groans thickly, lifting his head from Eren's shoulder and blinking dazedly. He grimaces at his hand still smeared with Eren's come, shrugging as he wipes it clean on his jeans.

Eren climbs off Jean's lap an collapses back onto the bed so his head is by Jean's feet, wiping his own hand absently on his shorts and draping his arm over his eyes. 

"Fuck," he mutters, huffing out a laugh.

"Yeah," Jean says, and Eren lifts his arm to watch the other boy scrub his hand down his face, shoulders slumped forward and jaw cracking open in a wide yawn. Eren can still see come drying tacky on his stomach, and it makes his dick twitch painfully a it tries to get hard so soon again.

"Holy shit," Jean says, eyebrows lifting like it's only now sinking in what they just did—Eren's not really sure he believes it either.

He looks down at Eren, face splitting into a familiar smirk.

"Damn, Jaeger," he says, hand sliding absently up Eren's shin. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah," Eren mumbles, frowning up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Jean says, sounding wary, his hand moving from Eren's leg. "Is that... not what you wanted? Because you started it."

Eren rolls his eyes at the childish quip but shakes his head.

"Nah," he says, dragging himself into a sitting position. He tries not to feel too proud at the way Jean eyes his bare chest appreciatively. "I just remembered... someone probably stole your shoes by now."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SNK fic but hopefully it was alright! I love this pairing and I'm sure I'll write more. You can find me on tumblr at [kitten-levi](kitten-levi.tumblr.com); sorry for lack of a creative title.


End file.
